


call me

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Texting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Laura's not answering her phone and Jean's a little worried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, as I stated in the notes of [the other jean/laura fic I wrote](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7869916). I haven't really read much of All New X-Men and I'm not very familiar with Laura Kinney.

Laura wasn’t answering her phone. Jean wasn’t exactly _worried_ , okay she was a little worried, but Laura could take care of herself. Still, Laura was usually pretty good about answering her phone, or at least texting back when she wasn’t in a place to call, and Jean had had this nagging feeling that something was wrong all day. She groaned, and flopped back on her bed. She picked up her phone and stared at it, trying to will a text from Laura to appear on it, but her powers didn’t work like that. After a moment, she sighed and unlocked her phone to send Laura a text.

 

[ To: Laura ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ] Hey, is everything alright? I’ve got this weird feeling that somethings happened.

 

Much to Jean’s surprise she got a reply not ten minutes later.

 

[ From: Laura ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ] well something certainly happened

 

Jean frowned, and reiterated the first part of her previous text.

 

[To: Laura ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ] Is everything okay?

 

She fiddled with her phone, agitated, while she waited for a response from Laura.

 

[ From: Laura ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ] i guess

Jean sighed.

 

[ To: Laura ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ] You know you can tell me anything right?

 

[ From: Laura ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ] i know

 

Jean worried her lip, trying to think of the best way to respond. Finally, she typed out:

 

[ To: Laura ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ] I mean it. Anything. Call me, Okay? When you get the chance.

 

Five minutes later, Jean worried she’d been too pushy about it. She didn’t have to worry for much longer however, because moments after she’d had the thought, her phone rang. It was Laura.


End file.
